Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Prunus salicina. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Suplumthirtyfourxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct cultivar of Plum Tree, herein after referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Suplumthirtyfourxe2x80x99. The variety originated by hybridization. The variety was first hybridized and selected by Bruce Mowrey. The new variety was first evaluated by David Cain on Sun World Experimental Ranch 75 near Wasco, Calif. in Kern County. The new variety is characterized by heavy and consistent production of large, firm fruit of about 65 mm in diameter. The fruit of xe2x80x98Suplumthirtyfourxe2x80x99 have a smooth, red-colored skin with a yellow flesh color, ripening during the first half of October in the Bakersfield, Calif. area. The eating quality of xe2x80x98Suplumthirtyfourxe2x80x99 fruit is excellent with 19xc2x0 brix, plentiful juice, and slightly tart skin flavor.
The parent varieties were first crossed in 1993, with the date of planting of February, 1994, and the date of first flowering being March, 1996. The new plum variety was first asexually propagated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in December, 2001, by grafting onto Flordaguard rootstock.
The seed parent is Sun World breeding selection, xe2x80x9890P-072xe2x80x99 (unpatented), which was selected from a progeny of xe2x80x98Queen Annexe2x80x99 (unpatented) crossed with pollen from xe2x80x98Simkaxe2x80x99 (unpatented). The new variety is distinguished from its seed parent by ripening 10 days earlier and having round-shaped fruit as compared to elongated fruit for the seed parent. The pollen parent was an unknown Sun World breeding selection.
The new variety most nearly resembles xe2x80x98October Sunxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,827). It may be distinguished from xe2x80x98October Sunxe2x80x99 by having larger fruit (65 mm compared to 61 mm diameter with xe2x80x98October Sunxe2x80x99) and ripening 18 days later. Additionally, the new variety is clingstone while xe2x80x98October Sunxe2x80x99 is freestone.
The accompanying color photographic illustration shows typical specimens of the foliage and fruit of the present new plum variety. The illustration shows the upper and lower surface of the leaves, an exterior and sectional view of a fruit divided across its suture plane to show flesh color, pit cavity and the stone remaining in place. The photographic illustration was taken shortly after being picked (shipping ripe) and the colors are as nearly true as is reasonably possible in a color representation of this type.
The new plum variety cv. xe2x80x98Suplumthirtyfourxe2x80x99 has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics.